“Raju Regmi et al, 2014 High resolution light-sheet based high-throughput imaging cytometry system enables visualization of intra-cellular organelles, AIP ADVANCES 4, 097125” describes a device that irradiates a light sheet emitted from an excitation objective lens on a sample in a flow cell from a direction that is inclined in the flow direction of the sample, and directs the fluorescent light given off by the sample to a camera through a detection objective lens arranged in a direction perpendicular to the direction of the flow of the sample.
However, in “Raju Regmi et al, 2014 High resolution light-sheet based high-throughput imaging cytometry system enables visualization of intra-cellular organelles, AIP ADVANCES 4, 097125”, the thickness of the light sheet increases and the shape of the light sheet beam is disrupted when the light sheet passes through the flow cell. When the light sheet that has a disrupted beam shape irradiates the sample, a problem arises in that the accuracy of the captured image is reduced. Therefore, a device capable of capturing a more accurate image is required.